My Companion
by silentmuse24
Summary: Kaylee starts to realize that maybe Simon isn't worth her affections. Kaylee/Inara femslash! FEED THE BARD!


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!

**A/N:** Okay, so you'll have to forgive me if anythin' in this story seems a bit OOC, but I have yet to really watch all of the firefly ep's as I just got the series from a friend and I immediately fell head over heels for the pairing! Please remember to review, but be advised flames will only serve to torch Jayne's buttocks!! =P

--x--

"Kaylee, great news for ya, we can finally get that valve thingy you've been needin', everybody, we've made bank!"came the Cap'n's voice over the intercom as I got Serenity runnin hot so we could escape from our latest little mission on Ezra. I headed down toward the cargo bay with a genuine smile, especially once _he_ came into view from his station.

"First, whats going on? Second, everybody alright?"Simon Tam asked from his spot on the stair level as we, along with Wash, Book and Inara came out, River was on a higher grate, kneeling down and dangling her feet over the railing silently watching as Jayne held two hefty sacks, Zoey jumped down from the mule and was spun around in her loving husband's arms, and Mal smiled a thousand watt smile that told us all that we had come through real shiny on this last heist.

"What's going on?"Wash asked excitedly, Zoey cut him off with a large kiss, however.

"We struck gold with that coon, Thorn,"Jayne said, releasing the large sacks that hit the floor with a loud thump. "Sixty thousand platinum." My jaw hit the floor.

"Sixty-thousand?"even Simon was shocked.

"I didn't think stolen goods from a broke-down wrecker would earn us so much cash, how'd you manage that, Cap'n?"I asked, curiously as I made my way down and tried to help Jayne unload the mule.

"How indeed,"asked the Shephard.

"Dont you worry yer pretty lil heads over that, Wash, set a course for Beaumonde, and get in touch with Deirk, he'll be wantin his fair share, we can pick up our food and supplies there, Kaylee-"the Cap'n turned toward me and smiled. "Make sure you jot down everythin' you need to get Serenity flyin' true, parts, equipment, anything, nows the time where we cant afford to not fix up this boat."

"Shiny, Cap'n,"I agreed and struggled to lift a full cargo box. Simon gave me a hand and I felt a blush creep upto my face at the handsome doctor's kindness.

"And just how long do we plan to stay in Beaumonde? Long enough for me to reach a client, perhaps?"Inara asked, her silky voice flowing off her tongue in a honey-like dialect that I'd always loved to listen to.

"Well, as it turns out, 'Nara, we probably got enough money where we wouldn't need your services for a good while,"Mal smirked. Inara, however, looked truly hurt.

"If that's the way you feel, Mal, then I'll comply with no argument,"Mal's face fell and my heart stopped, the whole bay went silent.

"What?!"I near-shouted.

"What?"Mal echoed.

"If my services seem to render nothing to this boat, then I'll take my leave in Beaumonde-"

"'Nara, Cap'n didn't mean it, he was just messin!"I dropped the cargo, incidentally landing it on Simon's foot, he let out a strangled cry. But I didn't even pay attention as I felt my eyes water with sadness.

"Now then, there's no need for hastiness-"Shephard began.

Inara would hear none of it, however, and turned on her heel, stalking away, gracefully, toward her shuttle. I watched, alongside Mal as she walked away, whereas Zoey helped lift the cargo off of Simon's foot and everyone else merely stared at Mal, with upmost annoyance.

--x--

"I'm sorry again for dropping all that cargo on you like that, I just cant believe that Inara would take Mal seriously, she never does that! Why would she do that, Simon?"I asked, fretting as I sat in the doctor's station, Simon had just finished bandaging his own foot, along with a little help from me, though I was mostly distracted and nearly wrapped his hand to his foot.

"I honestly don't have the answer for you, Kaylee, perhaps Inara was just having a moment, she probably went to her shuttle and is doing much better, you'll see, things will work out, you may want to start that list though, I have a little list of my own, we need more medical supplies, I cant tell you how many bandages, needles, ointments, antibiotics and gloves I've gone through this month alone,"Simon went on. Normally, on any other day, I'd be hanging onto every word, but for some reason, my heart and my mind were both on the same page of concentration: Inara.

I sat in the engine room trying to concentrate on making that list for the Captain, afterall, Serenity had been flying high and dry the past couple months, and she really did need some new parts, including a valve thruster, a new set of entry couplings, before they had nothin more to hold down the primary buffer panel, some extra compression coils for the steamer and most deffinitely a new tool kit, my wrenches were beginning to look a bit rusty, and if I didn't get a new catalyzer soon-

"To Hell with it,"I dropped her pen and pad in the little hammock where I usually lay whenever I wanted/needed to be in the engine room, listening to Serenity clank and rustle, talking to me in a language only I, on this ship, could understand, and headed up the familiar corridors toward a familiar doorway to see a very familiar face.

"Kaylee, what's wrong?"Inara looked concerned, was the first thing that ran through my mind when my tear-filled gaze landed on her as her shuttle door opened. It was rare that I made my way up to Inara's shuttle, most of the time we stayed on opposite sides of the ship, her here, and I, in the engine room, or flittering about Serenity, fixing something, the only real time I got to see Inara was during meals. And now, even that seemed to be fading away, with little reserve, I choked out...

"You couldn't have meant it, 'Nara, d-dont leave Serenity, p-please dont g-g-go, Cap'n doesn't wa-want you gone, none of us do-"before I could continue my tirade and beg Inara to stay, strong, lithe arms pulled me into a comforting, very warm embrace, and I found myself clinging to Inara as if she'd dissappear right in front of me if I let her go, so I cried into her shoulder, and I felt her long, nimble fingers run through my hair.

"Shh, Kaylee, its okay.. I'm not going anywhere, I'm here, hush now...,"Inara's voice whispered.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed, crying in her arms like that in the middle of the corridor, but when I had finally calmed down enough to regain my bearings, we were no longer in the hall, but inside of her shuttle, lying side by side in her plush bed, my head on her shoulder, in the crook of her neck, my arm around her waist, and our legs tangled together, she'd somehow managed to get my workboots off as my feet were now bare against her soft calves. Soon I heard a soft, humming noise from Inara's throat and realized she had been humming a lullabye to me as I cried, trying to calm me down.

"'Nara?"my voice cracked, it was hoarse from the tears and felt scratchy, I cleared it gently.

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay? With us? On Serenity?"I asked, meekly.

"Would you like me to stay here?"Inara asked, gently, brushing her fingers through my hair and tucking a few strands behind my ear, I almost purred with delight, I always loved it when someone touched my hair, I used to come up here, on rare occassions, just so Inara could brush my hair, it was a huge stress relief.

"Of course, 'Nara!"I jumped, practically falling off the bed, with the enthusiasm of my answer. Inara gave me a smile and sat up.

"Then I'll stay, mei-mei,"she complied... Just like that. I felt my heart leap.

"Really? You mean it?!"I leapt at her, Inara laughed as I nuzzled her neck and squealed joyfully.

I remained with Inara in her shuttle for the remainder of the night, allowing her to brush my hair, and as she loves to jokingly refer to it "get wild and wash my face,"I even got to try on one or two new wardrobes, dresses that she never wears that she wound up lending to me.

"No, Inara, I couldn't-"

"Yes, you can, Kaylee, I never wear these, and besides, this one brings out your eyes, a feature I'm sure wont go unnoticed by the doctor,"Inara smiled winsomely. I blushed at that.

"Simon? Please, he's too wrapped up with taking care of all of us, and his sister, he wouldn't-"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, mei-mei, you're beautiful,"Inara said, cupping my chin, with a smile while holding my hair back with her free hand. I felt myself grow warm under her dark, smoldering gaze, and for a moment, I wondered if this is how she makes almost every one of her clients feel when they come to stay with her. I've always been curious, despite that I hold my tongue, for I know Inara doesn't "kiss and tell," and yet, I can't help but wonder, how many men, and even women, has she brought to bed, caused them to fall for her, and then become heartbroken, then again, who wouldn't? For merely being in the presence of this beautiful young Companion would surely bring any grown, wealthy man to his knees, praying for her love, she is a Goddess, true to form, able to speak one word and have the world at her feet.

"You're tired,"Inara stated as I released an unwanted wide yawn. I shook my head, trying to clear the fog, but could not.

"Mm, no, just a little drowsy, but m'ok,"I stated, feeling my eyes fall closed as she stroked the brush through my hair once, twice, three times and I fell back a little, into her arms and into a blissful state of sleep.

--x--

The next morning I awoke, beneath the silken sheets of Inara's bed, the sun shining through the portal windows of 'Nara's shuttle, and feeling incredibly warm, I stretched leniently and froze when a soft body, pressed against my back, where most of my body heat seemed to radiate from, gave a soft murmur and I twisted my neck to see Inara curled up behind me. It was then I also noticed that her arm was weighing gently on my waist, curled protectively around my midsection, her legs bent to form against the back of mine, our bodies spooned together. Inara's face shifted from its place in her pillow and slowly, her eyes opened, and as they peeked through glossy, sleep-filled lids, her lips upturned in a gentle, kind smile.

"Morning, mei-mei,"I blushed.

"Mornin', 'Nara,"I replied, a bit quietly.

"I see we've made it to Beaumond,"Inara stated looking past me toward the shadows on the wall, caused by the sunlight filtering in.

Just then my stomach let loose a loud growl and Inara laughed, my face grew brighter, if that was at all possible.

"Time to feed the mechanic, c'mon lazy bones,"Inara helped detach the covers from our tangled legs.

--x--

I ate breakfast in silence, mostly keeping my eyes glued to my plate unless someone spoke to me, but thankfully everyone was still a bit too asleep or tied up with getting what we needed from this planet and getting to go on our way.

"Kaylee, you got that list?"Mal asked me, aggrivation set in his tone as he buttoned up his sleeves around his elbows, coming into the mess area, followed almost immediately by Inara, who looked radiant in one of her dark red silk gowns that was embroidered with white flower patterns. It took only a glance to tell why Mal was irritated, Inara had that special gleam stating that they'd gotten in yet another countless argument, most likely about yesterday, and Inara had won... again.

"Yes, Cap'n,"I pulled the crumpled paper from my pocket and handed it to him, he added it to a wad of crumpled pieces of papers and lists of supplies needed for Serenity.

"Shiny,"Mal stated, pocketing the lists. "Zoey, see to the mule, Jayne, load up what little cargo we need to pack supplies with, anyone who's anyone is welcome to come along for the ride and shop along in town for your own personal needs, if need be, spend a day in the town, be back to this ship by sundown, I don't plan none on stayin overnight, Wash, be back here a bit earlier if possible, just so we're up and runnin in case we hit trouble, Doc-"Mal gave a sigh. "Keep your sister outta trouble,"River, who had been sitting quietly and eating her eggs, gave a sturdy glance at Mal.

"Bizui,"she muttered quietly, I stifled a giggle. Simon rolled his eyes at Mal after his back turned.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road."

I got up from the table and started collecting dishes and decided to go ahead and clean up around Serenity, today would be a great day to do so while everyone was out and off the ship, but as I started the dishwater, a hand on my shoulder made me pause.

"You coming to see the town, mei-mei?"Inara asked me. I dont know why, but suddenly I felt scrutinized, my hands already elbow deep in soapy water, standing here before a beautiful Companion, whom could do anything she wanted with anyone she wanted, and yet, she stood here, asking my plans?

"Well, I was plannin' to try and give Serenity a good sweep down, seein' as everyone'll be gone for the day-"

"Serenity is just fine, you should come with me, its beautiful outside, Spring just began, and there are many little shops, come and enjoy them with me,"Inara smiled, handing me a dishtowel to dry my hands. I took it, but still paused.

"What about you? I thought you'd have clients lining up for you by time we got here?"I asked, feeling a little disheartened.

"I never got around to making plans, besides, with Mal's _big_ scoop, I dont really have to worry too much for money right now, come, lets enjoy a free day,"Inara smiled, and took my dry hand and led me back to her shuttle, where she insisted I change from my oily rags and jumpsuit into a beautiful sky blue kimono, she fussed with my hair and pulled the front back to fall along my mane of red hair in a simply elegant braid. She then grabbed her purse and I grabbed my rickety old Japanese umbrella and we made our way into town.

--x--

We passed many shops, selling clothes, jewelry, books and other little knick-knacks that were fun to look at, but if there was one thing my folks taught me, it was how to conserve my money, 'cause it sure dont grow on trees, so I spent a few cents here and there for little charms and homey things to put in my room.

"I'm going to be right over there, Kaylee, keep looking and I'll find you in a moment, excuse me,"Inara waltzed over to another vendor and I stayed where I was, figuring she must have something important to do from the serious look in her eyes. I browsed through until I hit a jewelry vendor and my eyes grew wide as they stopped upon a rather medium sized jeweled fabrige egg, sitting on its side, encrusted with emeralds, sapphires and rubies in an intricate design that made it all the more lovely to look at. Carefully, I picked the egg up to study and noticed one area on the side of the egg that was carved inward in the shape of a eight-sided star, I fingered the carving lovingly until a voice broke my concentration.

"You like the music box, no?"a woman said to me in a foriegn accent. The vendor, she was short, and squat with a large mole on her right cheek and graying brown hair pulled back into a fat bun.

"Music box?"I questioned, staring once more at the egg, and seeing a thin line that split a piece of the egg apart, I tried to peel it with my fingers but the vendor gently took the egg and pulled out a pewter pendant shaped in the same form of the piece of the egg with a set of jewels, one of each that were on the egg-music box, on the star, and the placed the piece onto the egg and gently pressed, the sliver in the egg opened gently and as it opened a gentle tune, one that sounded extremely familiar, began to play whilst a small, ivory carving of a gentleman and a princess, spun in a slow circle, pretending to be dancing as the music played.

"It's wonderful!"I smiled. The vendor smiled as well, missing a few teeth.

"Twenty rubles,"she said. I frowned. Twenty? That was an awful lot, even for something that pretty. Suddenly the voice of reason in my head, that sounded an awful lot like my father, told me better.

_What do you need a silly jeweled music box for?_

_**It's pretty, I dont have many pretty things...**_

_It's useless, spend your money on something you could use, like a nice pair of shoes or a gown to impress the doctor.._

_**But that music... it sounds like-**_

"Kaylee?"Inara's voice cut into my thoughts and I noticed her return, she smiled at me, holding a picnic basket with a blanket settled on top of it. "You hungry? What're you looking at?"

"She buy music box,"said the vendor and I blushed. Shaking my head, I placed the egg back on its stand, shutting the lid.

"No, not right now,"I stated. The vendor looked dissappointed.

"Kaylee, do you like it?"Inara asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dont really need to spend on stuff I ain't got use for, lets go eat,"I shrugged it off and walked away. I turned back when I realized Inara wasn't following and saw her possibly apologizing to the vendor, who smiled and waved as Inara turned and came to join me.

"Ready?"she asked, and I took the basket from her arms and we made our way through the busy streets.

Settled up on a knotted hill beneath a weeping willow, we looked down onto the streets, able to see everything and anything from our little picnic spot where Inara had laid the plaid blanket along the grass. A warm breeze fluttered through as we served ourselves to cold cut sandwhiches, apple slivers, bread and sparkled cider.

"Sheesh 'Nara, you know the way to a gal's stomach, I'm stuffed!"I groaned, laying back on the blanket that was soft and warmed by the sun, I closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy the warm, welcome air, this was one very enjoyable part that you just couldn't experience up in the engine room of Serenity in space.

"I'm pretty sure I still have a surprise that'll keep you eating,"Inara chuckled and dug into the picnic basket, I turned my eyes toward her and moaned.

"No more, the crew wont recognize me at all when I get back, I'll be as big as Serenity!"I joked. Inara laughed.

"Nonsense, do you trust me?"Inara asked, looking at my face. I suddenly felt a small air of tension and I prodded myself up on my elbows.

"Of course, 'Nara, why wouldn't I?"Inara smiled.

"Close your eyes and open up, no peeking,"she stated. I gave her a hesitant look, and lifted an eyebrow but I complied with a smirk, I shut my eyes and opened my mouth, soon, I felt a sticky, gooey substance on my lips and then my lips closed around the foriegn object, and I tasted chocolate, I bit down gently and thats when it hit me, that bittersweet juice that makes my lips pucker and can only be that delicious... I opened my eyes and saw the red fruit being fed to me by Inara and I moaned...

_Strawberries!_

I quickly sat up and devoured the chocolate covered strawberry and my eyes practically rolled back into my head as I bit into a second and allowed the juices to flow into my mouth. Inara smiled and watched as I devoured one after the next. I finally paused at the second to last strawberry.

"Dont you want one, 'Nara?"I asked, feeling the heat creep back into my face with embarrassment at having gone wild with a whole box of strawberries and not even thinking about my friend. Inara shook her head.

"I never cared for strawberries, eat, mei-mei,"she stated. My jaw slackened.

"Never _cared_? 'Nara how can you not love strawberries?!"I was stunned. Strawberries were a nearly extinct fruit, rare to find along the outer rim, even the more rich planets were scarce, due to lack of farming, yet they were my favorite treat, sweet and bitter at the same time, juicy, the first time I ever had a strawberry I was four years old and my Uncle Marion had come from far out on Persephone, bearing with him the box of delectable strawberries that he'd bargained with an old fellow that lived nearby and he shared them with me, his favorite niece, and I'd loved them ever since.

"Well, my mother was always allergic, so the garden we once had of them, was wiped out and so I never had any, and after a while I just learned to avoid them all together,"Inara shrugged.

"Not acceptable, 'Nara! No, you must have one,"I insisted, picking up one of the berries and holding it up.

"No, mei-mei its fine, I got them for you-"

"And I thank you, but 'Nara, you cant go through life not knowing the wonderful taste of this delicious treat, I wont allow it, one day these wont exist no more and you'll regret that day that you almost tried to taste one but no more,"I turned it around into a joke and it made Inara smile widely, I matched her grin and she chuckled. She then leaned in, surprising me by not taking the fruit by her hands, no, but by her mouth, and I watched as her lips slowly made an 'O' around the chocolate covered treat, and she bit into it, juice seeped from her mouth and dribbled onto my fingers that held the berry, but also onto her chin, where I suddenly had the urge to lick it off.

She wiped it with a napkin, however and I shook my head clear of that thought... _where did THAT come from?!_

"Kaylee.."Inara paused, chewing slowly.

"So?"I grinned. Inara looked at me, chewed and swallowed, and I watched her throat move with the simple action and felt something in my stomach stir.

"You were right,"Inara smiled. "Delicious, positively wonderful." I grinned like the Cheshire cat, as my mother calls it.

"Told ya!"I smiled and offered the rest of the berry, she held her hand up and smiled.

"Please, enjoy the last of them, I have another surprise when your done,"I ate the last of my dessert and then stared Inara down.

"More? What more could there be? Strawberries are possibly the best surprise of them all!"I laughed. Inara chuckled and then held something enclosed in her palms.

"Close your eyes once more, mei-mei,"Inara wished. I granted.

Suddenly I felt my hair be swept aside over my shoulder and then a small, frail chain left a small chill on my neck as Inara clasped something around the back.

"Alright, open them,"Inara whispered and I did, looking down, I noticed the pewter pendant star from the little jewelry vendor earlier that afternoon and my hands shakily reached out to touch the pendant.

"Inara-"I paused when I looked up and saw, sitting open in her palms, was the jeweled music-box. My heart swelled, my throat tightened and my eyes filled with tears. "What're you doin' with that, 'Nara?"

Inara's smile quickly turned to a slight panicked expression.

"You dont like it, mei-mei?"she sounded worried.

"No.. I-I love it but- its too much, you didn't need to waste money on me like this!"I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and I lowered my head. "You dont have to-"

"Shh, Kaylee!"I felt Inara's arms around me again, and I held onto her as she comforted me, running her fingers through my hair. "Kaylee, its never a waste of my money if its spent on someone I love- never think that!"she scolded gently and pressed a kiss to my forehead, cupping my cheeks, she brushed at my tears with her thumbs and tried to look me in the eye, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat burdened by all of this, yet at the same time, what she just said, continued to replay through my mind like a broken recording.

"'Nara, you have so many nice things, and I dont.. I'm not a nice-looking- I mean.."Inara gave a weak smile at my feeble attempt.

"Kaylee, you're wrong, you're beautiful.. you deserve, just as much as I, to have beautiful things... I saw how you looked at this music box earlier, I wouldn't have bought it had I not seen desire behind worry... its my gift to you, Kaylee, I wanted you to have something nice, something special, thats all your own,"Inara explained, and kissed my forehead once more before holding me close to her chest, I listened to her heart beat through the soft material of her lavender chemise. As I struggled to calm myself, I heard, once more, a soft humming from Inara, the same tune she hummed to me last night in her shuttle, the familiar lullabye...

I pulled away from her, gently, and looked at Inara, then down at the music box, I took my necklace and found the piece on the box and pressed the star into the egg and waited as the box opened and began to play the tune, and the figurines danced, the tune matched that of Inara's lullabye.

"Your song! That's why I loved this box so much, it reminded me of your song!"the pieces finally clicked and I smiled, despite my upset and listened to the tune that emitted from the box, the chimes sounding like Inara's voice and I hummed along with it, Inara smiled.

"It's an old nursery rhyme that they sing to the children in Sihnon, its meant to bring luck and happiness,"Inara explained. I nodded and set the music box on the ground and then reached for Inara, who looked over when I did so, timid that I may start crying again, but this time, I pulled her into my arms and hugged her fiercely, but gentle.

"This is the most thoughtful gift anyone evers given me, and I'll keep it always, promise,"I whispered into her shoulder. I could feel Inara smile, without needing to see her face.

"I know you will, bao-bei.."I froze. Inara had never referred to me as her dear one before. Again the line from earlier ran through my mind...

_It's never a waste of my money if its spent on someone I love..._

"'Nara?"I released my friend and looked at her face, however, it was difficult as Inara looked down at her lap where she was now fumbling with invisible strings on her dress.

"Kaylee-"Inara's voice sounded weak, almost desperate, and I feared I'd done something wrong. She looked up and my whole world felt as if it had closed in when the shock came of seeing tears in the beautiful Companion's eyes. I'd never seen Inara cry before, even when her and Mal got into it, she'd never once let words or anything of the matter bring her down, so what had I said, or done, to possibly upset such a beautiful creature as Inara?

"Oh God, 'Nara, what is it? I'm sorry! Please, dont cry! Tell me what I did and I promise I'll make it up to you! Just dont cry, I couldn't stand to see you hurt, I'd pummel myself with a 238 vessel twixt before I ever tried to hurt you-"she silenced me with a finger to my lips, and her eyes continued to water, but she smiled weakly at me.

Inara took my hand and placed it over her heart and held it there with her own, my hand grew hot, and the heat made its way slowly up my arm and through my torso, I felt a blush creep up through my cheeks and my stomach stirred with butterflies.

"'Nara?"I asked, concerned. I felt the soft rhythm of her heart, pumping strong and true beneath her breast.

"You're guilty of doing this to me, Kaylee, of breaking my heart everytime you walk past me with oil on your hands, face and your hair a mess and how you sit alone in the engine room, just listening to Serenity, the engine that seems to get so much more time with you, that I'd rather you'd spend with me, of how you try so hard to change the way you talk around the doctor so you dont think you sound dumb, but really, that thick southern accent just makes me melt... and as a Companion I'm not allowed to fall in love with anyone, as my business demands me to sell myself to the highest bidder, but damnit Kaylee Frye, you've stolen my heart and I dont know if I even want it back,"the first tear fell from Inara's eye and I could hardly breathe.

_Inara loves me?_ I thought back on all the times that Inara had been there, for comfort, for friendship, for advice, for loyalty, whenever I needed someone to really talk to, and Serenity just couldn't answer, Inara was there... When Simon wouldn't pay attention or said something, unintentionally hurtful, Inara was there, when Jayne was rude and unkind, Inara was there, when Simon was too busy trying to look after his sister to notice my advances, Inara was there, through it all, Inara was always there, constant, and I found my heart racing with a whole new purpose.

"Ta ma de,"I cursed internally at having never noticed before. How could I have not? I looked up at Inara, who stared back at me expectantly.

"What about your clients? Your business? You're a bonafide Companion- what about _Mal_?" Oh, the Cap'n wasn't gonna like this...

"I dont want to be with anyone else, Kaylee, you're what I want, I never truly cared for Mal, he was more of a pain in the ass, and even if he did realize his feelings, I couldn't return them, please Kaylee, say that you want me, if this is too much I can give you as much time as you need, but let me know now if my advances are too much, if I dont stand a chance, I understand that you love Simon.. but, I dont know, Kaylee, I dont think I could bare to see the two of you together-"

"Inara.. kiss me,"I suddenly cut in, Inara stared, blankly.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, in the old movies that my Ma used to watch, true love was always able to be told by a kiss, and I want you to kiss me, just to level me out and see-"Inara blinked.

"Kaylee, I dont thi-"

"Do you wanna kiss me or not, 'Nara?"

That silenced her, Inara suddenly grabbed my face and pulled me in and before I could protest the strange revelation, a pair of the softest lips caressed mine and I was stunned beyond comprehension. Inara tasted faintly of berries, I recall, and just a swish of peppermint, I moaned into the kiss feeling my body catch fire with passion as Inara's tongue peeked out and swept my bottom lip, pleading for access, which I happily granted, I unconsciously slid closer and held onto Inara's waist for support, leaning her back, we landed into the soft grass and our kiss continued, my body melded into Inara's as our tongues fought for dominance and I allowed her to explore, I felt alive, enriched, whole for the first time in a long time, and as the heat in my body began to pool further south, I broke the kiss gently with a peck or two, before, breathing heavily, we rested our foreheads together, and stared deeply into the others' eyes. I saw myself reflected back in those deep pools of black, her eyes had darkened with arousal and I found my heart race with the feeling of Inara _wanting_ me.

"What will happen to you if the council finds out about me?"I had to ask, I worried for Inara's welfare and her status as a Companion.

"I dont care, Kaylee, you're all I care for, and to Hell with whomever has an issue with that, as far as I'm concerned, I'm nobody's Companion but your's, if you'll have me,"Inara brushed the tips of her fingers along my jawline.

"I dont want you to lose everything because of me, 'Nara, I _wont_ allow it, but for now I want to try.. I want to be your's,"I said honestly, and no, sometimes fairytale romances needed to take their time, Inara smiled and understood, we would take ours, afterall, what's the rush when we've got forever?

"I adore you, bao-bei,"Inara kissed my lips once more, and I sighed happily, pressing myself further into her, exploring inches of skin along the edge of her chemise as the sun began to slowly fall in the sky.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for my first Firefly fic!! Okay, so it may not have been grande, but there aren't nearly enough Kaylee/Inara fics out there that last THIS long, so I hope you enjoy and please be kind and leave reviews!!!


End file.
